La peor cena de San Valentín
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Una cena que prometía ser especial terminó en extraño pleito, pero siempre tienes una segunda oportunidad, aunque igual terminarás echándolo a perder, Heero lo sabe de sobra. YAOI Chico x Chico!


**La peor cena de San Valentín**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son del estudio Sunrise y sus colaboradores** **, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

El reloj apunto las 9 de la noche, Heero llego puntual a casa de Duo como en cada cita, el trenzado terminaba de preparar la cena cuando lo hizo pasar

Se dieron un beso tierno y Duo todo emocionado pidió a su novio que lo esperara sentado en la sala

—Espero te gusten los espárragos al horno con pollo en salsa de durazno —dijo todo feliz, Heero en cambio puso cara de que eso no estaba muy apetitoso y esperaba que lo fuera cuando llevara el alimento a su boca

—Suena delicioso mi amor —dijo feliz pero no lo estaba.

Duo sirvió la cena

Heero degustó aquel manjar extraño aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. Duo era muy bueno en la cama, pero terrible en la cocina y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de sus nulas habilidades para blandir una cuchara y sostener una cazuela

—Dime ¿te gustó mi amor? —pregunto inquieto porque no vio ninguna expresión satisfactoria de su novio

—No está mal

—Acaso dijiste ¿Qué no está mal? ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto todo molesto

El cuestionamiento dejo a Heero helado porque cuando su novio se enojaba era peor que esposa enojada, Duo era como su esposa ahora que lo pensaba

—Quiero decir que estuvo delicioso —dijo apresurado y temiendo por su vida, pero Duo no le creyó porque el daño estaba hecho y no podía repararlo

—Heero ¿Sabes qué? Vete al infierno

Todo molesto con su novio Duo se levantó de la mesa y fue a su habitación donde se encerró azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y la casa casi tiembla. Heero suspiró

—Baka, eres un baka —dijo todo indignado.

Se supone que ese día iba a ser especial porque era san Valentín y la pasaría bomba con su novio y harían el amor toda la noche, estaba decepcionado de que el resultado no fuera como tanto lo planeo durante toda la semana

Ahora debía arreglar las cosas con su novio. Heero se levantó también de la silla y fue para tocarle la puerta

—No te enojes mi amor, por favor, estuvo deliciosa, es que era tan deliciosa que no supe que decir, perdóname —suplico todo serio, porque Heero era muy estoico pero con Duo cuando lo contentaba se volvía muy cursi

La puerta se abrió y Duo remitió con la mirada a su novio que lo perdonaba, aunque se sentía muy ofendido por eso que había pasado, pero era 14 de febrero y quería festejar con su novio como Dios manda

—Entonces ¿me perdonas?

—Sí, te perdono mi amor

El trenzado se abrazó con fuerza a su novio y después se estaban besando mientras se tocaban y se quitaban la ropa

Todo excitado, Duo desvistió completo a Heero y después tirados en la cama Heero también desvistió a Duo y volvieron a tocarse por todas partes

Duo gimió muy excitado cuando Heero por fin lo penetró, tomados de la mano se movieron al mismo ritmo, mirándose a los ojos

—Te amo —dijo enamorado Duo, con sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir

—Yo también te amo —respondió Heero

El trenzado empujó a Heero para que se saliera de él y lo volteó para que se acostara en la cama, después le agarró el pene y se subió en él sentándose en sus caderas, ahora Duo tenía el control y se movió enérgicamente

Heero le acarició el pecho, todo excitado porque su novio era sin duda el mejor en la cama. Los movimientos que hizo lo dejaron todo loco, muerto de placer le agarro las caderas con fuerza y lo ayudó a moverse

Los dos estaban gimiendo como locos y mirándose a los ojos con amor, ese sí que era un buen día de San Valentín

Heero le agarro el pene a Duo y lo masturbó duro y rápido

—Más fuerte —gimió Duo, agarrándose el cabello suelto y saltando sobre Heero, pero él también movía su pelvis hacia arriba y lo seguía masturbando

—¡Juntos! —gritó Heero gimiendo

A los pocos segundos los dos exclamaron un gemido de placer absoluto y se corrieron, Duo manchó todo a Heero en el pecho y su cara, pero él sonrió porque el tibio líquido de su novio le encantaba

Desfallecidos cayeron abrazados en la cama y después se besaron con ternura

Cuando las respiraciones se calmaron, Duo se arrastró hasta Heero y lo abrazó hacia el pecho, Heero le correspondió abrazándolo por los hombros. Desnudos y sudados

—No cabe duda que eres mejor en la cama que en la cocina —dijo Heero sin pensar

Duo frunció el entrecejo y se levantó rápido del pecho de Heero, entonces su novio se dio cuenta que la regó feo, volteó hacia él con su cara de póker

—Mi amor yo

—Vete de mi habitación ¡Ahora! —gritó furioso

Al segundo siguiente Heero salió corriendo de donde le pidieron mientras un kilo de almohadas y zapatos volaron hacia él

Duo estaba indignado porque amaba cocinar y no quería aceptar que era un desastre, seguro que si era malo en la cama hace mucho que su novio hubiera cortado con él.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias por leerme, dejen sus comentarios :)**


End file.
